Miracle
by laura.viti98
Summary: Shinya is brought to the hospital after attempting suicide and Guren gets assigned to him, but Kureto has other plans. After they escape Guren manages to make Shinya get better and, under Ferid and Crowley's roof, they manage to build a new life together.


The mark on his neck, scratched over by blunt nails, fading but still so visible, was a constant reminder of how much of a failure he was. The scar running across his belly the sign of his incapacity to carry a life, something he must have been born to do. The thin lines running vertically down his forearms covered by a worrying number of even thinner horizontal ones and wrapped by bloodstained bandages the reason why he was laying on a white unscented bed, in a white unscented room in a (probably) white ill scented building, with only the ticking of a clock on a wall and the constant beeping of the machines around him to keep him company. He thought that doctors must be really stupid if they thought leaving someone who tried to take his own life alone would be fine or even get better in a place like this. Having too much time to think in the silence definitely wasn't a good therapy. _I mean, it's not like I tried to kill myself in the middle of a party. Also, it's common knowledge that isolation makes people go crazy… Or they think it's better being nuts than being suicidal._ He giggled softly, the bitter sound bouncing off the bare walls. _What a paradox, maybe I'm already bonkers. Wouldn't it be nice?_

It hadn't been long since he started working in the new hospital, more like it hadn't been long since he started working. Period. He had finished his degree some months prior, his brilliance and dedication helping him get employed in record time in one of the newest and already most renowned clinics of Japan. Sadly, the cases (since 'patient' was too human a term in his opinion) he had been working on so far weren't many, and not much of a challenge either. He felt as though his superiors were treating him like an intern, and to say he was bored out of his mind was an euphemism. Boredom had always made him nervous and jittery. Which meant that he couldn't control himself as much as usual, which meant he had been snapping at his superiors, who didn't give him any more cases because they thought he was unreliable. In essence, a vicious cycle. _What a fucking hassle._

He was shaken out of his train of thought by the shrill ring of his pager alerting him of the fact that a new case had been assigned to him in room 12E. If he remembered correctly aisle E was reserved to cases of attempted suicide and he was sure that it had been empty and dimly lit for a while, since most patients weren't considered too much of an emergency in that sector. _Which means that the assholes gave me an impossible case just to make me fail and to be sure I will be fired as soon as possible…_ He sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. He still had to meet the kid, but it couldn't be so hopeless that he had to give up, could it? Maybe it could, but he was going to prove them wrong, after all nothing is impossible if you try hard enough. _Yeah, right…_ If the smell coming from the room was any indicator he was in deep trouble. It was the most bitter omegan scent his nose had ever picked up.

He looked up, well… down, since he had been glaring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, at the sound of creaky hinges trying to make the white wooden door slide open. The man walking toward the foot of his bed was most definitely an Alpha, judging by his scent. Plus, his physique screamed leader from miles away: tall, broad shouldered, chiseled chest peeking from the two buttons left open at the top of the professional baby blue shirt (which was visible only because the typical white coat was left open), and bulging biceps straining against the fabric. If that hadn't been enough his aura was loud enough that he had to keep himself from cowering away, which made him hate him instantly. The fact that said Alpha was really attractive, and that his face was a work of art, was just asking for a punch. He had already had enough of self-important assholes, namely his mother, his father, his EX-mate, his brothers and sisters, and this doctor. He promised himself to make sure to spit in his fucking face, framed by soft dark curls that he wanted to tear and lightened by piercing violet eyes that he was sure would sell well on the black market.

"Good morning… Shinya, right?" the self-assured asshole offered him a fake smile showing his obviously perfect teeth. _I mean, what did you expect?_ "I'm Guren Ichinose, the doctor that will follow your case… You can call me whatever you feel more comfortable with-"

"Is Asshole okay with you, Herr Doktor?" he replied teasingly, smiling tight lipped. _Gosh couldn't he have succeeded for once in his fucking miserable life?_

"I'd rather you didn't, but whatever floats your boat…" He shrugged, making the omega fail at doing yet another thing. "By the way, you'll be here for quite a long time, so you'd better get used to me sooner rather than later. It isn't like you'll be seeing many other faces around here anyway. Or am I out of line if I assume you are not the type to get visits often?" He smirked.

 _Was this doctor nuts? That was rather unprofessional and dangerous to say, unless you already knew everything about a new patient._ Shinya shrugged and smiled "It's not like you don't already know this, is it? You've been outside the room for a while before getting in, and you were walking quite slowly before too, am I out of line in assuming you were reading my clinical tabs on your beeper?".

Guren smiled genuinely. _At least he is responsive._ Which meant he could get him to have some progress in a relatively short amount of time. Nevertheless, during his first internship he had learned not to underestimate how dangerous depression and other mental disorders can be, and that with this type of patients each day is a step forward and two steps back. "Well, I can't deny that, I got only some notions though, for example I know that you are 20 years old, that you are an Omega, and that you live on your own… but not much more. What I really care to know is what you'd like me to do." He inquired.

"Leave me alone is in the options?" Shinya mumbled, tiredness already seeping in his mind and taking full grasp on his body, making keeping his eyes open an almost impossible task.

"Sadly, no." Guren sighed. He hated this type of cases with a passion, not because they required a lot of work, but because he had to make the person trust him and make contact with them. "Lemme help you sit up, it'll make you less drowsy" He said as he got closer to the headboard. But he had to stop dead in his tracks as the sudden movement caused the Omega to gasp for breath and tremble in fear, causing the machines to beep in alarm.

The sudden unexpected movement sent his mind reeling and made his vision tunnel in on the Alpha. His body seemed to shut down as every muscle contracted, expecting an onslaught of pain to come as fast as light. His lungs emptied all at once, as if the breath had been physically knocked out of him. He started seeing black right before the sound of the Alpha's voice were drowned out and his mind put him to sleep against his will.

Guren had no idea why that happened, there was nothing on the clinical report about past abuse, and the reaction he just witnessed definitely wasn't triggered because of a memory of a past walk in a flowery field. _What the fuck do I do now?_ The machines had calmed down their blaring, _thank fuck_ , as soon as the Omega went limp, the panic attack making him blackout. He started to think back on his actions and realized that maybe his questions would be answered if he just peeked at the patient neck or body in search of further proofs to his theory, because sure as hell some really important details were left out of the report he got from his boss.

He slowly got closer, careful not to startle the kid awake, and moved the covers just a bit, the nightgown offered by the hospital wasn't really helping his case since it was covering up everything from the prominent collarbones down, but at least it left the mark the Omega was sporting on his neck in full view. _Bingo._ By the looks of it, it really wasn't welcome. If the collarbones hadn't been enough of a hint, the thin pale neck and the too visible tendons confirmed his suspicions: the Omega was malnourished in the best of hypothesis. Guren hoped that for the sake of his career he wasn't anorexic, too.

After a rapid check up Guren made his way to the doctors' office, where he knew his colleagues usually spent their breaks, and since it was nearing 1PM almost all of them would be lazing around the coffee machine. As he stomped in the room fell into a deep, awkward silence. _Good_. As he walked over to the buffet everyone seemed to wait for some type of outburst, which never came.

"How's the new patient Ichinose?" Kureto, his boss, inquired. The smirk painting his lips was enough to tell him just what he needed to know: he had been set up for failure.

When Shinya woke up again he was met by a creepy smile painting his brother's features. Apparently he was making sure that someone else succeeded in what he had failed to do. _Such a loving big brother_. He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the attention Kureto was reserving him, but at last he snapped: "What the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother, who is oh so worried about you?" He smirked showing his teeth, like a predator playing with his victim.

"Yeah, worried that I won't keep my trap shut, right?" He chuckled darkly, "Are you sorry that I failed big brother? You should know by now that your adopted brother is good only at failing in every attempt to make things right, so don't worry even if I tried to say the truth to someone I'll probably fuck that up too." He smiled venomously.

Kureto laughed at him. "Oh, I'll make sure you fail if you even try to say a single word."

Shinya pouted "Didn't I talk too much already? Or maybe you are turning the machinery off just so you can fuck something more responsive than that corpse of a girlfriend that was assigned to you from birth?" He giggled, "Would you miss me if I was gone, Kureto?" Batting his eyelashes he chuckled darkly. _He surely was crazy already, what bad could it do to descend just a little deeper in madness? At least he wouldn't be able to feel anything happen to his body whether it was hit by a train or by someone who was supposed to protect him._ The fist punch and the burning in his lower back came at once and he welcomed darkness with open arms.

Guren was met by turned off machines, a displaced bed, a sleeping Shinya covered in new blooming bruises, the night gown torn apart, and he never thought he'd feel so scared in his life. _What the fuck had happened while he was away?_ He thanked a God whom he didn't believe in when he saw the clear eyes open to meet his. He knew he shouldn't try to make contact with the Omega yet, but his Alpha wasn't listening to his reason as he ran to the bed and cradled the trembling frame in his arms. He sat there, crooning softly to calm the poor thing, for what felt like hours before he was able to take a look at the marred skin. Gently caressing the bruises he made sure nothing was broken and the stitches on his arms were still in place.

Shinya just curled on the doctor's lap, too broken to try and fight a not so welcome touch. He was feeling so numb that he wasn't even able to answer the Alpha's call for reassurances, the croon shaking his bones more than he would have liked. _Why do I even care? He'd better give up on me anyway._

"Who did this to you?" Guren whispered to himself. "It was one of the doctors wasn't it? Shit… Fuck..." He kept muttering, not noticing how his nose had wedged his way between the Omega's neck and shoulder, rubbing onto his scratched, enlarged glands, making him whine under his breath. Only when the poorthing tried to push him away di Guren finally realize how protective and strangely he was acting. _What am I doing?_

He was heaving, his Omega trying to claw his way out of the cage he had constricted him in toward the Alpha. _No, no no no this is wrong…_ "I know it is" he heard a voice coming from far away say "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you die by the hands of someone so twisted" He felt the whisper under his skin, which tingled with the hope of something new, and crawled with the fear of falling even deeper down a well he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. _What are you promising, stranger? Death or life?_

"Whatever you really need, but you won't have the opportunity to choose if you stay here…" He answered the silent pleas, unknowingly, as he stood up, the small trembling frame quivering against his chest with silent sobs held safely against his chest. He might have been heartless but Guren wasn't one to let injustice and abuse slide. He became a doctor to save lives, not to let them get destroyed in front of his eyes. His long legs brought him rapidly outside and from there all he did was getting as far as possible from the hospital and from the cursed city that had been his home from the day he was born. _Where to go?_ Nothing was actually safe, unless…

After two days he managed to get them to relative safety. They arrived to the shelter by foot, well Shinya had to be carried since he was getting weaker by the minute, his mind never letting him close his eyes for more than half an hour. Owls were watching them like silent sentries from the tall trees surrounding the shelter and the badly kept path leading to it.

"You took longer than I thought, Guren, I was getting worried" The tall man glared at him with brilliant red eyes. His long dark red hair was swept in his face as one of the owls came to sit on his shoulder, hooting softly at the new entries.

"But he is here, right my love?" A smaller man, with a tinier frame came to the door to greet their hosts. There weren't many differences in the color of the irises of the two, both of such a clear blood red that it seemed to glow in the darkness, but the hair of the second individual were way longer and of a light grey tending to white. He leaned against the taller one letting Guren in with a smile.

Ferid and Crowley were mates since before the both of them became vampires, Guren didn't know what to think of the fact that fantasy creatures actually weren't actually a fantasy at all so he just accepted it. He had met the too when they still worked at his university, before they moved in the middle of nowhere to tend to the other myths needs, namely shapeshifters, other vampires, fairies, and dryads. Ferid was one of the most unusual Omegas he had ever met and Crowley was an Alpha that owned up to his name, thankfully the both of them had took a shine on him and agreed to help him out as soon as he called them.

"Did you have a good trip? Want to eat something? Want to take a shower?" Ferid, as the mommy he was, started to bombard them with questions. Crowley smiling tenderly down at him. Guren couldn't help but laugh.

"First, not quite. Second, yes, but after a shower." He answered eliciting a giddy squeal from the Omega, who then ran upstairs starting a warm bath and, after pushing Guren inside, to the kitchen to start on dinner.

He sat a drowsy Shinya on the toilet and gently undressed him before lowering him in the tub and washing him. He smiled as he started to purr, it was the first time he heard such a sound coming from the Omega, and he was happy that he was able to get him to feel safe enough around him. As he kept washing the pale skin he also washed some of the drowsiness away, making Shinya slowly perk up, his eyes scanning the room and, in the end, as he got him into a warm towel he started to explore his surroundings, leaving Guren enough time to wash the grimy feeling off himself before he helped him put something on.

Once they got to the kitchen everything had already been laid out. Guren was surprised that Shinya had found enough energy to walk there. His hands were still held out toward the unstable Omega and his eyes fixed on the body in front of his to catch every hint of a stumble to help him up, which prevented him from noticing the knowing looks he was receiving from the mated couple already sat at the table. As he helped Shinya sit he finally noticed the stares and glared right back, before sitting too. After a short series of thanks they digged in and he was happy to see the Omega eat with much more gusto he would have expected to find in him.

All throughout dinner silent snickers, glances and smiles were exchanged between Ferid and Crowley at the obviously oblivious behaviour Guren was pulling. They knew his philosophy, but they were happy to discover that someone could be able to break down his beliefs and actually touch his heart. And they couldn't wait to see the love story blossom between the two, they might have been old, but they liked cheesiness and "young" love (not that theirs wasn't interesting, the array of different toys in the basement told just how much the two enjoyed renewing their sex life).

Months passed, the woods changing their colors as the seasons went by until the only two left where the black of the bark of the trees and the white of the snow, and Guren could appreciate the results of the work he and Shinya had been putting in the latter's rehabilitation. The first time the Omega managed to climb the stairs all on his own Ferid and Crowley had literally thrown a party. Every little conquer had finally led them to the moment they had to discuss how Shinya wanted to spend his heat.

"First off, when was the last time you experienced a heat?" Ferid inquired to break the ice, even though time was running out he knew that the blue eyed angel wasn't comfortable if he had to speak to an Alpha about his concerns, since most were related to his one and only past relationship (on which he had never expanded more than a few words). Ferid was rightfully worried that heats weren't something associable with the word 'good' for the man sitting cross-legged in front of him.

As he let a hand sweep over his lower belly Sinya collected all his courage before starting: "I had only three of them, and that was years ago… I have no idea what to do at all… I forgot what it means to nest… And to feel o-on edge for a happy news…" He blabbered as silent tears trailed down his face, his trembling hands grasping at the shirt and tugging it up to show the scar on his belly. "I don't think I'll ever get a heat… Why are you waiting for it to come?"

Ferid gently pulled the fellow Omega to his chest, rocking him slowly. "We are waiting for it because we can smell it on you, Shinya… And I'm sure you'll be okay once you start believing in yourself again… We all do. You are not alone never forget that" He cooed, a soft purr emanating from his chest, as he cuddled him as a mother would a child.

"What if you are wrong… W-what if I find a mate but I have another miscarriage?" He cried, burying his face in Ferid's chest. His body trembling like a leaf because of how much he was sobbing.

"You are talking about Guren right?" Ferid smiled, by now it was obvious they liked each other, but he wondered whether they realized that or not. He felt a big sigh filling Shinya's lungs before he nodded against the side of his neck uttering a soft "yes…". He couldn't bite back the smile crawling on his face and he breathed out a 'good'. "If you want to feel good, and maybe confess your feelings, why don't you ask him to spend your heat with you? I promise you'll be alright…"

"What if I get pregnant?" Shinya looked up into Ferid's eyes in search of answers only to be met by a smile and a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sure he would be happy… don't you think so? I'm sure you noticed how he looks at you. Plus, don't you already sleep in the same bed? It wouldn't be too different…" He smiled against the soft fringe hiding the other's eyes.

"What if he decides I'm not worth it?" He mumbled, almost to himself. It felt strange to feel so free to talk with someone. He had always been scared to explain himself.

"He would have already given up on you long ago, when he realized they wanted you to die he could have let them do just that. But he got you out of there and helped you up, didn't he? So why would he give up on you once you are finally being alive again? That is if you wouldn't mind becoming a mommy, or mating again. Just know that whatever you decide we'll help you out, and that we all care a lot about you and would never dream to see you suffer again." He explained as he cradled the Omega's face in his palms to make sure he was being heard loud and clear as he looked into the other's eyes, which were sparkling with unshed tears that started falling as soon as he blinked. "Be who you want to be, not what others want you to be. If you want to be strong and independent we'll help you run even further away and construct a new life. But if you want to settle down and help us around here as you've been doing for the past years we'll be happy to declare you as part of our family. And if you want your Alpha to make you happy ask him to, start the family you've always wanted. Am I being clear?" A nod was all he needed, and all he could get from the happily sobbing Omega.

As the heat started to get closer and Shinya started to show the signs of preheat he made his decision. He waited for Guren to be alone and approached him slowly. He had rehearsed the speech in front of the mirror long enough that he knew it by heart, but it had never felt like this. So he just stood there fidgeting with his hands until the words just flowed out of his mouth, startling the Alpha whom until then had been happily reading one of his books and had't noticed the Omega's approaching because of how engrossed he was in the thrilling story.

"... Will you spend my heat with me?" Was the only part of the speech Guren was able to make out between the startle and the trembling voice with which the words were uttered. He smiled, closed his book and put it on the coffee table, before standing up and engulfing a quivering Shinya with a bear hug.

"Of course I will." He whispered against the Omega's lips before kissing them softly, careful not to rush him. "Will you let me take care of you from now on?" He smiled as Shinya threw his arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly, soft happy purrs emitting from his chest. Gently Guren lifted him in his arms making him cling to his body with a vice-like grip, at which he smiled happily. Slowly he moved them upstairs almost every step interrupted by a soft exchanging of kisses.

As they got in their room reality seemed to wash over them, making them smile at each other. Guren lowered Shinya on the bed before locking the door and then returning to his open arms and cuddling him for what felt like hours. The quiet was interrupted by the Omega's unsure voice as he blushed: "Could you tell me how to make a nest?"

Guren smiled and stood in front of the closet before picking out a mass of different clothes and towels and lowering them on the bed. "First of all, you take some clothes and scent them." He instructed and illustrated what he was supposed to do. "Then, you choose a spot that makes you feel safe and calm." He continued."Is 'you' an option?" Shinya interrupted smiling. "If not, is the bed fine?" He winked.

Guren couldn't help but chuckle "Well, theoretically speaking, you could choose me, but that would defeat the whole purpose. The bed is fine. Now, you have to actually build the nest. Which means you have to put the clothes together in whatever shape you think will result more comfy to curl up in. Keep in mind that it has to be big enough for two, too." He concluded.

"Oh… Okay, I think I can do that." Shinya uttered before starting to put the clothes in an approximately circular shape. As he worked on the nest he didn't notice as a constant low purr started to fall from his lips, which quirked up in the cutest smile Guren had ever seen grace someone's features. As he finished fixing it the Omega realize just how therapeutic it was to make the nest and how happy he felt. _How could I forget this?_ At the thought his hands started trembling and a sob painfully ripped from his throat, silent tears threatening to spill.

Guren was expecting something like this to happen so he did what he felt was right and simply pulled Shinya to his chest and caressed his back moving his hand in slow calming circles. "Let it all out... it's fine... you are gonna be okay…" He cooed softly, letting out a soft croon he made sure to let the Omega nuzzle his scent glands before gently scenting him to calm him down.

Slowly but surely heat took its toll on Shinya's body and emotions: mewled pleas and soft moans replacing the sniffles, and pleasured shivers taking over the trembling of his limbs. He felt like he was being set on fire, his insides burning with a foreign need, which brought a strange wet sensation in his nether regions that he couldn't explain to himself but, at the same time, wasn't able to voice the question he wanted to ask, an unknown shame sealing his lips.

"It's slick, Shinya." Guren chuckled noticing the wiggling of the Omega's hips, "It's okay, do you want me to take care of you?" He uttered as he slowly and carefully sneaked his warm hands under the other's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his hips which had filled out rather nicely since Shinya started getting better. He smirked as he gauged an airy moan to spill from his lips as he nodded furiously.

He carefully moved Shinya so that he was laying with his back on the bed, a little bit away from the nest to keep it from being ruined in the throes of pleasure. He gently started to undress him, starting from his shirt. He kissed a tail of hickeys up his stomach as he tugged it up, stopping to suck on the Omega's already hard nipples before finally getting to his collarbones and to his lips, throwing the garment behind his back. Next came the pants, accompanied by the same ritual. And last was the turn of the panties, which Guren was careful not to tear away as he knew this was Shinya's favourite pair.

Shinya couldn't help but blush as he looked up to the Alpha sitting between his legs and saw just how _hungry_ he looked as he let his eyes sweep over the body sprawled in front of him, which made him mewl appreciatively and consequently blush at the strange sound coming out of his mouth. Almost out of reflex the heat spiked up a notch making him instinctively spread his legs more to show Guren just how much his twitching hole needed attentions, slick leaking out of it in copious amounts and sliding in droplets onto the bed.

Guren answered the silent request and looking in the eyes of _his_ Omega lowered his face between his thighs. He teasingly followed one of the drops of slick back up to his source with a finger before doing the same with his tongue, feeling Shinya shiver in pleasure and his thighs clench around his head. Before doing it again he gently spread them open again, leaving hickeys and bites on the inside of them from the knee up to the soft sensible skin connecting the thigh to the pelvis, which elicited soft moans and mewls.

Shinya couldn't help the moan that rippled from his chest as Guren dipped his tongue in his entrance, lapping and sucking at the source of the slick. His hands instinctively covered his mouth just to be tore away from it by the Alpha and constricted over his head, leaving him completely exposed and at the mercy of Guren's now extended fangs that slowly trailed up toward his mouth but stopped before actually kissing it to utter: "It's a shame that you covered your beautiful mouth, I would have liked to hear just how much of a good work I was doing in unraveling you." Which made another soft mewl escape him as his body produced more slick and made the Alpha smirk proudly.

As he pushed two fingers inside the Omega's gaping hole Guren couldn't help but admire the perfect curve with which Shinya's back arched off the bed, making his fingers to reach deeper inside him to the bundle of nerves that, as soon as it was stimulated by his long digits, caused him to gasp in pleasure as he saw stars. He smirked when he realized the other's muscles were clenching around him, asking for more. Stretching him the Alpha made sure to coat himself and his fingers with generous amounts of slick before even trying to insert another finger.

Shinya rapidly got impatient, the prepping session taking far too long for his Omega's liking. His mewls trying to convey the message, but failing, well, not really since Guren reacted to them with a smirk but just consciously didn't do what he was asked. Which irked him to no end, making him bust out: "Just fucking give me your knot!"

Guren couldn't contain himself and let the laugh bubble up from deep within himself. It took him a while to calm down but eventually he managed. "Smooth, Shinya" He chuckled before kissing him softly, "are you sure you want me to?". With the way the Omega gripped on him and crashed their lips together before prying his mouth open to explore it with his tongue the answer was quite obvious.

While they kissed Guren swiftly removed his garments before crawling on top of the Omega and moving him in a more comfortable position. But apparently Shinya wasn't going to let him decide everything anymore as he rolled around, face in the pillows, chest flush against the mattress and ass up in the air. Smirking he grabbed at his asscheeks and spread them more, presenting himself to the Alpha kneeling behind him with a feral smirk on his face.

Guren didn't let him ask it twice. Grabbing his hips with his claws he drew him higher before snapping his hips forward, plunging inside his warm wet core in one move. The scream that ripped from the Omega was music to his ears and as soon as he moved it rapidly became a chorus of pleasured moans and cries of his name. At first he moved slowly careful to get all the right spots, but as soon as they both got closer to the edge the thrusts became more erratic but stronger and deeper.

Shinya couldn't believe what he was feeling it was exhilarating, nothing he had ever experienced before. The moans and screams came up on their own, asking to be heard by whatever deity had been watching over him up to that moment. He cried his release as if it was a prayer. When he finally felt the knot push in and Guren growl he wasn't scared of the future anymore. He had eventually realized what it was he was meant to do. So when he was filled by the Alpha's own release he couldn't help but smile knowing what was coming next.

The fangs that pierced the skin of the old claim mark were more than welcome, the pain subsiding almost immediately as the Alpha licked the wound to make it scar.

The aftercare went by in a blur for the both of them and all they would remember clearly, apart from the amazing sex that is, would be the moment they curled in the nest together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they were woken by the smell of baked goods. _Probably Ferid trying out another of his favourite receipts_. Shinya smiled as he felt a little nauseous, hoping couldn't hurt, and he sure hoped Guren would be happy about it if he was right. Guren was looking at him with heart shaped eyes, too concentrated to realize that _his mate_ had been kissing him and waiting for some kind of reaction, that came only once he finally broke out of his stupor.

As they shuffled around the room to gather some things to change into after a shower Guren couldn't fight the smile off from his face. The Omega's scent was subtly changing in something sweeter, and he hoped that he wouldn't hate him for it, because he was too happy to even form coherent thoughts but he was sure he didn't want to lose the newly forming life blooming inside his mate's safe womb.

They were just outside of the shower when Shinya had to fight back tears. Guren was kneeling in front of a hand on his belly, the other holding a golden band with some type of shiny rock about which he couldn't care less, the smile tugging at his Alpha's lips too pure to be spoiled by something so material. A sobbed "yes" managed to get uttered right before he crumpled to the floor to be held by someone he never would have believed existed, someone who looked past all the bad and dark that was in his soul to make his light shine again. It all felt too surreal for him to realize in that exact moment how real it all was.

It was years later, as he cuddled to his chest _their_ second pup, that he managed to find the right word to describe his new life, the one he had always thought was destined to exist only his dreams: a miracle. As Ferid called him back to the present and asked him what he wanted to call his newborn daughter he couldn't help himself and breathed out: "Miracle".


End file.
